An early indication of skin breakdown or potential decubitus ulcer areas is provided by a reddening of the skin covering pressure areas that remain in constant contact against a hard surface such as those of a mattress or a bed sheet. Frequent contact between those areas of the human body on mattress coverings such as sheets or other materials will cause the skin to redden resulting in skin breakdown. Later stages of such ulceration results in a raw or purplish and impaired circulation condition. When inspection during bathing or turning of a patient indicates tht any of the above areas are subject to this most difficult near ulceration problem, the reddened or chaffed skin may breakdown on extremely short notice.
The existence of decubitus ulcers is not solely limited to geriatric patients. Patients who are required to remain in a fixed condition due to bone fracture, such as traction, may develop decubitus ulcers at an early age if confined to a hospital bed.
Frequently patients are transferred to extended care facilities from an acute hospital. The device of this invention enables an extended care facility upon inspection of an incoming patient to show proof of the then condition of the patient upon admittance from an acute hospital, thus preventing the citation frequently issued by a department of health.